ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Ominopeds
Hello and welcome! I have made a new species, that i think would groove in PonyTown! It's called Ominopeds,And i hope you like them as much as i do! For help joining/ permission please contact me on discord at badboyduck#3915. Made by Ccbbaaa Appearance , Defense, Territory. First of all, they have 4 sharp stingy shaded ears, growing out eachother, with curled horns needed during reproduction times.(Autumn,winter) They have 4 long tentacles with the horns included, to help defending they're territory.They have amazing eyesight due to they're perked small eyes, and sound perceptors from over the other side of PonyTown. Most of them have light baby pink skin colors, with a little pinch of shade. Because of they're amazing tentacles, they're great swimmers, but each hide a element of they're own beauty. They have dark blue eyes shading to a sparkly grey with more shades of blue, giving people and ponies and impression of big sparkly rounded and immersive eyes. Each Ominoped has a Blue shade of eyes, but mostly leaders and rarer types of them have different colors, and warriors or guardians actually have no eyes! They see with they're ears! DEFENSE At each end of they're tentacles they have percepting sensors and stingy organisms that would blim any intruder. Also helping them, when they puff out smoke or ink, they turn into black shadows and can turn into anything else, for great camouflage. TERRITORIES They can mostly be found in the 18+ server, all in the lakes or by the sides. They also have the right side of ponytown cliffs, which can mostly lead to they're danger now and then. While the species growing, they claim more land and can actually negotiate with species even better than before.Them being a calm species, they rarely pick fights, only when it is reproduction time or an intruder stans on they're land. They're former friends with the Frox species and Axolotls, growing as a hybrid between these two, they have been combined they're strenghts to perform better in intruder fights, and may come at a clan call when in need. The Ominopeds are thinking about claiming former spawn land, with a little help from foreigner species or/and ponies. Ranks , Behavior, Reproduction. While having perfectly calm and nice behavior, these beautiful and creative creatures do know how to make themselves stand out, while having an immersive ten-strike for they're unready enemies.And a wholesome of big and dangerous attacks. ATTACKS: Ten-strike ( +10 fear to enemies) Penticide (+ 10 territory claim and danger to enemies) Eye gaze (+10 domination towards enemies members) Neckend (+20 food in clan dug) Whirling - water attack (+30 fear to enemies) Underpull - water attack (+30 territory claim and danger to enemies) Hellcall - water attack (+30 domination towards enemies members) Silk - water attack (+30 food in clan dug) Blaze - reproduction/mating attack ( +10 charisma towards female) Bingo - reproduction/mating attack ( +30 charisma toawrds female, only when almost lost) Hellgon - reproduction/mating attack ( +50 charisma towards female, only when second try) ALL MEMBERS LIVE AFTER REPRODUCTION/MATING ATTACKS! ALL ATTACKS MAKE THEM HURT. ONLY USE FOOD ATTACKS AT MOST NEED! REPRODUCTION When they it is fall/winter, they start by choosing a female, or trying to charisma her before the clan decides reproduction time. There are certain times when another male will be trying to steal a female you mostly want, and then begins the Mordug. Mordug is a fight between two male Ominopeds trying to get permission/charisma a female.These fights end brutally (not deadddddd) between the two folks.The one who wins takes the right to they're female. After the fight, the winner has to round the female with the Ominopeds traditional production dance.They start by holding tentacles, then getting closer as roundup.Then its they're time to do whatever. The babies are born a soft white, with sparkly grey-black eyes,while having only ears, and a pinch of horns (if male) when they grow more.When grown a bit more, they start having soft pink pelts, and blue light shading starting from black, growing tentacles. RANKS POSSIBLE RIGHT NOW Leader (if i die) Has right to mate Co-Leader Has right to mate Nurse Has right to mate Warrior Has right to mate Guardian (whole time) No right to mate (Except given permission due to having to protect the clan) Civilian/Citizen Has right to mate Past rogues (new members unless given permission to join ) No right to mate. Category:Species